Bocah?
by Dark Runa
Summary: reuni GoM. Undangan ancaman. Bocah di pelukan Kagami. "Taiga kumohon" "Sei?" fanfic pertama di fandom KnB


"Taiga-kun… kumohon." Suara itu terdengar serak, penuh dengan nada permohonan dan diikuti dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir turun membasahi pipi pucatnya. Sosok lain yang terpantul dari mata blue ocean nya yang redup itu tertunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sangat kacau, tangan besarnya menggenggam lembut tangan yang lebih kecil, mengelusnya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Kagami-san, sudah waktunya." Sosok lain dengan balutan jas putih datang dari arah pintu, mengusir aura kelabu yang melingkupi kedua sosok manusia yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Dari belakangnya para perawat dengan pakaian serba putih muncul satu per satu bersiap-siap membawa pemuda dengan surai langit keluar ruangan.

Genggaman itu perlahan terlepas, diikuti oleh gapaian dari tangan yang lebih kecil. Enggan untuk melepaskan kehangatan tangan yang kokoh itu dengan rintihan kecil. Para perawat membawa bayangannya pergi, meredupkan cahaya dalam dirinya.

Sosok dokter terdiam, masih dalam posisi awal kedatangannya. Ia menunggu. menunggu sebuah keputusan dari satu-satunya sosok didalam ruangan itu. Keputusan mengenai hidup dan mati sosok mungil yang ada digenggamannya.

Pemuda dengan surai merah bergradasi hitam itu berdiri dari duduknya, berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang terasa pengap. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di samping sang dokter yang tengah bersandar pada sisi kiri pintu.

"selamatkan… Tetsuya" bisiknya lirih dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan yang beberapa bulan ini telah dihuni oleh sang bayangan.

"saya mengerti." Ucap sang dokter mantap setelah sebelumnya menghela napas berat, ia beranjak keluar dari ruangan dan berbelok ke kiri, iris madu dibalik kacamata itu melirik sekilas melewati bahunya, melihat dimana seorang pemuda jangkung dengan surai merah bergradasi hitam itu berjalan berlawanan arah darinya.

KNB

Bocah?

By Dark Runa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning! shone-ai M-preg

KNB

Warna orange menghiasi langit senja di kota Tokyo yang mana dalam hitungan detik akan padam di telan oleh kegelapan malam.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut merah bergradasi hitam berjalan dengan santai dan diterangi oleh lampu jalan yang berjejer rapi di tepi jalan setapak, seragam seorang pemadam kebakaran melekat apik ditubuh kekarnya. jaket abu-abu khas milik para pemadam api yang berada dipelukannya tersibak dimain-mainkan oleh sang angin malam yang cukup dingin, tangan kanannya menenteng kantong plastik besar dan tangan kirinya tampak merengkuh sesuatu di dalam balutan jaket pemadam kebakaran miliknya, di sampingnya seekor anjing dengan jenis Alaska Malamute dewasa berjalan mengikuti sang tuan dengan tenang dan sikap tubuh waspada. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya yang mulai sepi karena absennya kendaraan yang tadi berlalu-lalang, Kagami Taiga, nama pria itu terus melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kawasan perumahan dan berbelok memasuki sebuah rumah minimalis bertingkat dua dengan papan nama keluarga "KAGAMI".

###

Minggu pagi yang mendung dengan udara dingin yang menusuk. Hujan baru saja berhenti, menyisakan gerimis sebagai penutup yang ditemani dengan sinar matahari yang mencoba menerobos disela-sela awan hitam dilangit.

Well, walaupun hari ini ia mendapatkan cuti, kagami tetap lebih memilih bangun pagi (dan pergi jogging jika saja pagi tadi cerah) dengan di temani secangkir kopi panas.

Kagami beranjak dari posisi duduknya di sofa, berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan depan tepat kearah pintu keluar. Memutar kunci rumah dan membuka pintu rumah, seketika hawa dingin dari udara dipagi hari menyergap masuk, tak ayal membuat pria dengan iris mata ruby itu memeluk tubuhnya yang hanya di lapisi T-Shirt hitam dan celana pendek dari udara dingin yang menusuk. Melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti kagami kembali berjalan menuju kotak surat di samping gerbang rumahnya, hendak mengambil Koran pagi yang biasa diletakan di dalam kotak surat oleh remaja paruh waktu yang bekerja mengatar Koran pagi di kawasan perumahan yang dihuni kagami.

"hmm,, apa ini?" guma kagami heran saat menemukan sebuah surat bewarna ungu dibawah gulungan Koran paginya, dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam gulungan Koran tangan kanan kagami bergerak mengambil surat dengan warna mencolok itu, meneliti dengan seksama siapa pengirimnya.

"Ta-Tatsuya!" seru Kagami kaget dengan perasaan campur aduk antara senang dan juga heran saat melihat siapa pengirim surat tersebut. Senang karna si pengirim surat adalah kakak tercintanya , dan heran karna kenapa tatsuya tahu alamat Kagami di jepang. Padahal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu tak ada satu pun teman-teman dan juga kenalannya yang tahu akan keberadaan Kagami selama dijepang.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari (Koran) dan surat tak terduga dari Tatsuya, dengan segera Kagami beranjak masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

Kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas sofa, Kagami meletakkan Koran paginya di atas meja pendek di depannya. Dengan tangan kanan masih memegang surat dari Tatsuya, tangan kiri Kagami beralih kearah cangkir kopi miliknya tadi, kembali menyesap cairan berkafein di depanya guna menghangatkan kembali tubuhnya dari udara dingin diluar.

Setelah merasa cukup hangat , Kagami meletakkan kembali cengkirnya di atas meja dan sekarang fokusnya adalah surat yang sendari tadi di pegangnya. Dengan perasaan deg-degan dan ilfeel (karna warna suratnya) Kagami membuka surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Dari apa yang kagami baca, Kagami tahu jika surat yang di pegangnya merupakan subuah undangan resmi. Undangan untuk Kagami agar dapat hadir dalam acara pembukaan café milik Murasakibara (tunangannya Tatsuya) hari ini jam 9.00 pagi, dan posisi cafenya tak jauh dari pusat taman kota yang berarti juga tak terlalu jauh dari pos pemadam kebakaran tempat Kagami bekerja.

"ck, bagaimana ini." Guma Kagami kebingungan. Ia tengah berfikir keras antara pergi atau tidak. Dalam tiga tahun ini kagami telah mencoba untuk menghindar jika bertemu dengan teman-temannya atau pun kenalannya di jepang, terutama orang-orang yang menyandang nama The Generation of Miracle.

Setelah bergalau-ria selama beberapa menit, Kagami akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menerima undangan dari Tatsuya, walaupun sebenarnya Kagami sangat merindukan sosok kakaknya itu.

"haahh~" menghela napas berat, pemuda dengan surai merah bergradasi hitam itu menjatuhkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa dengan tangan kanan yang asik menimang-nimang surat undangan dari Tatsuya, pandangan kagami seketika terpaku pada tulisan tangan yang ada di belakang surat, kembali menegakkan tubuhnya mulai membaca rangkaian huruf-huruf di depannya.

/ jika kau tidak hadir, akan ku pastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang Taiga! –A.S/

Kagami melotot horror, ia tahu siapa yang menulis ancaman ini. Dan mungkin ia akan kembali berpikir ulang tentang kehadirannya dalam acara pembukaan café Murasakibara.

/Kagamichin, jika kau tidak datang Murochin pasti akan sedih. Dan jika dia sedih karna ketidakhadiranmu, maka kagamichin tidak boleh bertemu dengan Murochin lagi. –M.A/

Dan rona wajah kagami seketika bertambah horror saat membaca pesan yang ia yakini dari sosok raksasa tukang makan yang merupakan tunangan Tatsuya, Musakibara Atsushi.

'sepertinya aku harus datang' iner kagami bertambah galau.

Hah~ ini pasti akan menjadi hari Minggu yang panjang.

KNB

Yah, walaupun dini hari tadi diakhri dengan hujan gerimis, siang ini cuaca sangat cerah dengan sinar mentari yang hangat dan juga udara musim kemarau yang mulai mendingin.

Jam bunga raksasa yang ada di taman kota menunjukkan waktu 10.13, membuat pria dengan tinggi 198cm dengan surai merah bergradasi hitam, dan tubuh yang dibalut oleh jaket Abu-abu musim gugur miliknya, kaki jenjang pria itu ditutupi oleh celana jeans hitam dan sepasang sepatu kets putih dengan corak kelabu itu mempercepat langkahnya, dan di sampingnya sosok anjing ikut berlari mengikuti langkah sang tuan.

Berbagai jenis umpatan menggema di dalam otaknya tanpa ada niat untuk mengeluarkannya secara langsung.

Huh, ia sudah terlambat lebih dari satu jam dan ia bisa membayangkan sebuah gunting melayang tepat di depannya saat melihat sosok pemuda dengan mata dwi warna merah-kuning.

"shit!" dan satu umpatan lolos dari keapalanya membuat mata dengan iris serupa dengan miliknya memandang ingin tahu pada Kagami, 'shit' dan kembali Kagami mengumpat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

KNB

sebuah bangunan bertingkat dengan perpaduan antara warna ungu dan abu-abu menjadi wajah baru di kawasan pertokoan kota. Wangi adonan yang di panggang menarik banyak minat orang-orang untuk sekedar mampir dan mencobanya,dan karna jam makan siang sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, café dengan papan nama Mura's Café itu mulai tampak sepi oleh para pengunjung yang kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Bagian tingkat atas café merupakan tempat khusus untuk pemilik café ini, ruangan itu cukup besar dan di dekat bagian dalam teras terdapat satu set sofa yang telah dihuni oleh orang-orang dengan surai warna-warni.

Disana ada sang Emperor a.k.a Akashi yang duduk di sofa singel tengah bermain sogi dengan Midorima, di samping Midorima duduk Takao yang asik berbincang-bincang dengan Momoi yang ada di sebelahnya. Di sofa double yang ada di depan Akashi (yang hanya di batasi meja kaca pendek) duduk si pemilik café Musakakibara yang tengah memakan kue yang baru saja dibawa Hirumo dari lantai bawah, dan di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Midorima, Takao dan Momoi duduk Kise yang juga ikut dalam perbincangan Takao dan Momoi dengan Aomine yang tiduran, menjadikan kaki Kise sebagai bantal.

"ne, Akachin. Sepertinya Kagamichin tidak datang" perkataan Musakakibara sontak mengalihkan fokus Akashi dari papan sogi di depannya. Mata dwi warna merah-kuning itu menatap datar Musakibara tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Mereka yang ada diruangan itu sontak menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing saat mendengar nama dari cahaya seirin itu disebut. Sedikit kaget karna sudah lebih tiga tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemilik nama itu, terutama Himuro yang tanpak membulatkan mata abu-abunya. Ada pancaran senang dan rindu disana dan juga sedih karna sepertinya Kagami tidak akan datang. Musakakibara yang melihat raut wajah hirumo yang berubah secara drastis menghentikan kunyahannya dan tangan besarnya menepuk pelan kepala dengan surai abu-abu itu. dalam hati ia benar-benar mengutuk Kagami yang telah membuat Murochinnya bersedih.

" jadi kau benar-benar mengundang Kagami, Akashi?" Tanya Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengah, cukup kaget karna ternyata Akashi benar-benar mengundang Kagami seperti perkataan Akashi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"ya, dan sepertinya ia tidak datang." Jawab Akashi datar dengan pandangan mata tertuju kembali pada papan sogi di hadapannya.

"hah, sayang sekali-ssu" kali ini kise yang menanggapi dengan raut wajah murung yang membuatnya mendapatkan cubitan di hidungnya dari Aomine yang sendari tadi memperhatikan Kise.

"Itaiii, sakit-ssu!" pekik Kise kaget karna ulah Aomine, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan si pelaku kekerasan dengan cueknya kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada bagian perut kise menyebabkan wajah Kise memerah dengan sempurna.

Takao yang melihat wajah merah Kise bersiul menggoda membuat mantan model SMA itu gelagapan sendiri dan berteriak memperingati untuk berhenti menggodanya. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tertawa dan tersenyum kecil untuk orang-orang seperti Akashi, midorima, murasakibara dan aomine yang masih asik tiduran.

Semua kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing dengan pemikiran sang sama mengenai ketidak hadiran Kagami, mereka cukup merindukan cahaya seirin tersebut.

"Sei-chan." Suara yang sangat familiar untuk Akashi membuat fokus Akashi kembali terbagi, kali ini adalah pada sosok pria manis dengan surai coklat lembut yang baru saja muncul dari tangga lantai bawah. Senyum manis diwajahnya yang tampak ceria membuat Akashi menaikan sebelah alis nya tertarik. Sepertinya sang kekasih tengah senang.

"ada apa Furi?" Tanya Akashi dengan gesture tubuh yang mangatakan agar Furihata mendekat.

"eto,, ada seseorang dibawah" ucap Furihata menarik fokus Midorima yang memang sendari tadi memperhatikan interaksi dari kedua pasangan ini.

"siapa?" Tanya Akashi yang sepertinya cukup penasaran dengan seseorang yang dapat membuat kekasihnya menjadi ceria seperti ini.

"itu-"

"yo, Furihata. Kau lama" perkataan Furihata terpotong oleh suara lain dari belakangnya, dimana disana berdiri seorang pria dengan jaket hitam dan syal merah marun yang mengitari lehernya. Dan tak lupa juga surai khas berwarna merah dengan gradasi hitam yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang.

"-Kagami/-kun/-chin/taiga" serentak semua orang memanggil sang tamu yang baru saja muncul (kecuali untuk Akashi, Marasakibara yang tengah makan dan Aomine yang langsung terbangun dari acara tidurannya) dan tak ayal membuat pemilik nama sweatdrop. 'ternyata mereka tak terlalu banyak berubah' begitulah iner dari Kagami Taiga.

-syuutt- -JLEB- belum sempat menarik napas, seketika sebuah gunting melayang dengan cepat kearah Kagami membuat semua orang didalam ruangan melotot horror. Kagami yang memang memiliki reflek yang bagus menghindar dengan mulusnya membuat sang gunting menancap pada dinding beton dibelakangnya, "glup" oh~ Kagami merasa ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"TAIGA" panggil Akashi dengan suara berat dan aura yang mengcekam, membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu beringsut mundur menjauhi sang Emperor. Tapi sebuah tepukan ringan pada pundak Akashi cukup untuk menurunkan kadar emosi yang ia miliki.

"tenang Sei-chan." Itu adalah suara milik Furihata yang tengah berdiri di belakang Akashi. mendengar suara Furihata, Akashi menghela napas meringankan emosinya dan kembali menatap tajam Kagami yang masih membatu pada posisinya di dekat tangga.

"woi, Bakagami! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ." Kali ini suara aomine yang terdengar dengan nada mengejek, ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di sebelah Kise.

"ayo, duduk disini Kagamicchi" ajak Kise mempersilahkan Kagami untuk menghuni tempat disebelah Aomine yang kosong.

"ah, baiklah." Ucap Kagami mengiyakan ajakan Kise.

KNB

Jam taman menunjukkan pukul 4.17 saat Kagami berjalan melewati taman kota, reuni ala Kisei no Sendai baru saja berakhir dengan diakhiri oleh permainan basket antara Kagami, Kise, Murasakibara dan Takao melawan Akashi, Midorima, Aomine dan Hirumo. Dan tentu saja di menangkan oleh Team Akashi.

Melihat jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya, kagami dengan segera berlari menu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Tidak sadar dengan sepasang mata Dwi warna merah-kuning yang menatapnya ingin tahu dari balik mobil miliknya.

"ada apa Sei?" Furihata bertanya kepada sang kekasih yang tampak terpaku dengan fokus ,mata keluar jendela. Penasaran Furi pun ikut melihat kearah pandang sang kekasih dan menemukan sosok yang beberapa menit lalu mereka temui.

"loh? Itu kan Kaga-" ucapan Furihata terhenti saat melihat sosok yang disebut sebagai cahaya seirin itu ternyata tidak sendiri. Di dekat trotoar yang tak jauh dari tempat mobil akshi berhenti karna lampu merah mereka melihat Kagami tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita manis yang tengah menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki, dan tak lama kemudian sang anak beralih tangan kedalam dekapan pria bersurai merah a.k.a Kagami, dan kemudia mereka berlajan bersama-sama dengan senyum yang merekah.

Furihata terdiam dengan mata yang membola (shock), dan Akashi yang juga baru tersadar dari kekagetanya segera menjalankn mobilnya begitu lampu lalu-lintas berubah menadi warna hijau.

"Sei."

"ya, kita akan cari tahu segera."

Akashi pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepata sedang menuju kadiamannya.


End file.
